A RPG Hunter Halloween
by FandomBard12
Summary: Our favorite team is ready to celebrate halloween but considering who they are, that might not happen. (Relating to old version.)


Halloween special. None of this is canon by the way.

* * *

Aaron was in his room getting dressed in an outfit. He decided to go with something from Kingdom Hearts, he dressed up as Sora when he was in Halloween town in the second game of the entire series. He smiled with a slight evil gleam in his eye as he looked at himself in the mirror. He made sure that he could still see through the mask, so he enchanted it to allow him to not only see through it but also use detect magical energy. Aaron walked out of his part of the room to see the others in outfits best suited for them, Arian was currently dressed up as Riku from Kingdom Hearts one when he was possessed by Ansem. Haruko went with more of a Disney hero look, she dressed up as Mulan when she was pretending to be a boy that way she can be in the army. Amber just dressed up as Ridley from Metroid, Aaron decided to say this as a joke (Which was under his breath BTW).

Well, looks like Ridley is in Smash."

Yeah, he was a bit shocked when he first found out about Ridley being in Smash, he was sixteen at the time when it was announced. Aaron then walked out of their dorm room to see the others wearing costumes fitting to their personality, Ruby sort went the classic route and wore a Red Riding hood custom but it was more fit for an actual costume rather than what most costume shops back on Earth would have. Weiss surprisingly went with an outfit that was actually more like a queen, not of ice but still a queen nonetheless. Blake for the most obvious reasons went with a kunoichi, she did wear blue instead of black, like a true ninja. Yang just went with a martial arts outfit, not much to really comment besides it was yellow and she tied her hair up. Aaron smiled a little at this, he put his hands behind his head.

"So, ready for Halloween?" Aaron asked

[Play This is Halloween from Kingdom Hearts 2]

"You know it!" Ruby said

That's when they walked outside, it was starting to go to sunset. It was perfect for trick or treating, Aaron walked around with his team and Ruby's. Getting candy among other things, he had a fun time with them. That's when it got to night time, for some odd reason. The moon was red and... not shattered, Aaron noticed this and commented.

"Wait does moon always glow like that during Halloween? While it not being broken also?" Aaron asked

"No, why?" Weiss said

"Because that's exactly what's going on." Aaron said

Everyone else looked at the moon, it was exactly as Aaron said. Suddenly, something descended from the sky. It was.. laughing?

"Hahahahahhaha!"

The figure landed, he was tall and a skeleton?! He was a black suit with stripes, he had a black bow tie on. Aaron knew who this was, it was the Pumpkin King himself.

"Jack Skelington." Aaron said shocked

Said person looked at Aaron confused, having heard his name. He got in to Aaron's space, said person blinked a couple times at the Pumpkin King being in his space.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Jack asked

"Well, who wouldn't know the legendary Pumpkin King." Aaron said with a smirk

Aaron then teleported a little away and stuck out his hand, Jack shook it.

"Name's Aaron Thompson, these are my friends." Aaron said gesturing to his friends

Jack smiled and bowed, Weiss curtsied in the meanwhile, everyone else just stared while Aaron grinned like a mad man.

"We should introduce ourselves than, my name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby said

"Arian Cordis."

"Haruko Thea."

"Amber Aurum."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long."

Jack then stood up straight, he posed as the moon's light gleamed down on him as he said this.

"My name is Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King and ruler of Halloween."

Aaron grinned like an idiot at this, Weiss decided to ask this.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, i'm here to look for the Gamer of this world. I need his help with something." Jack said as he looked around the area

Aaron then stepped up and he raised his hand, Jack looked at Aaron as he did this.

"Yo, so what do you my help with?" Aaron asked

"You see, an ancient evil has awoken in my realm. An evil cheater that is a Kitsune, he is a master at manipulation as he race is known for and was banished for nearly destroying the worlds beyond this one. Your are the only one i can rely on to defeat him, so can you-"

"Yeah, i can." Aaron said, interrupting Jack as he already was going to take the quest

"Really? Well i must thank you, you can take your friends along if you like?" Jack asked

Aaron looked at his friends, some of them shrugged while others just nodded. Aaron looked at Jack and grinned like a wolf.

"Alright, we'll help defeat that Kistune." Aaron said

Jack grinned as he snapped his fingers, they were in front of a forest that lead into darkness. Aaron looked at Jack confused.

"This is where he is, this used to be a normal creepy forest but now it's infested with dark energy." Jack said

Aaron nodded as both teams walked into it, suddenly they were in another realm but in different outfits. Aaron no longer has the mask but his hair remained the same, his outfit changed however. He had a small black jacket on with a grey t-shirt, his jeans looked like it was made of dark energy and was slightly torn with purple boots made of dark metallic energy. His eyes were yellow with small fangs sticking out. His left arm was covered in dark markings that glowed purple as Aaron felt something wrong with it. He had a pauldron made with the dark energy as the boots, his glasses were also gone for whatever reason and his sword wasn't in his hands but in his inventory... that he couldn't access for some odd reason.

"What happened to me?" Aaron asked

Aaron looked around confused, he then looked behind him. Everyone else was wearing different outfits which suited them somehow, Blake was wearing some armor for ninja's underneath a black long sleeve with a midnight blue coat, her boots were replaced with greaves which were the same color as the coat along with a small opening on them that was going outward. Her arms had long black gloves, her ears were shown as her eyes had the same amber color. On her back was a katana that was in a strange black sheath, Ruby was wearing a red cloak made of some sort of magic with the rest of her outfit being more armored and her scythe looked oddly similar to the one Death uses but it was dully glowing red. Yang was now wearing armor made of orange scales with her Ember Celica being gauntlets with dragon heads on it when activated, Weiss was now wearing a more noble outfit but with boots that were white. Her Myrtenaster was now replaced with a rapier made of pure blue ice which was sharped to a point, at her hip now was a revolver made of a glowing blue metal with no bullets surprisingly enough. Amber was now wearing a garb that was similar to a wizards but it was shorter which revealed leggings made of a glowing orange metal, her face was hidden in darkened her face a bit (Aaron felt like she was a lot more threatening) which was similar to a black mages but more of a grayish orange. Her weapon was now a staff with a large topaz looking gem on it, Aaron could sense the magic on it. Haruko was now wearing a dark green cloak with a bright green shirt with multiple daggers on it, on her side was a dagger with the blade being made of some sort of fang that had runes carved into it. She had normal brown pants along with boots, Arian was now fully wearing silver armor with a sheathed sword that idly looked similar to the Soul Calibur but it had more of a star design than anything else. Everyone looked over themselves, Arian didn't want to unsheathe the sword for some odd reason as did Blake.

"So our outfits changed?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, i guess so. Weird that it's so suiting as i have more of a casual look while you guys have something a little more serious." Aaron said

"Yes, i feel more comfortable in the armor than my old clothes." Arian said

Aaron looked at Arian for a second, looking over the armor. Arian was confused by this action.

"Aaron, why are you looking over my armor?" Arian asked

"I don't know, but you have a crazy amount of magic coming off you. But we shouldn't dwell on this." Aaron said

"Aaron's right, we need to find the Kistune causing this." Ruby said

Everyone nodded and they all began to walk through the realm, suddenly being attack by monsters. They discovered that their weapons did change a lot along with their skill with them, Arian was surprisingly good at using his fists despite being an amateur at hand to hand combat. Amber twirled her staff around using her mind somehow, hitting the monster pretty easily along with hitting them with powerful magic made of fire. Haruko whenever she slashed at an enemy was actually purple, like physically purple. She had somehow poisoned them, Weiss was creating ice spikes (which brought back some memories to Aaron) and her revolver shot holy energy. Blake just shot knives made of darkness out her gauntlets while kicking others away, whenever Yang punched an enemy. She would sometimes set them on fire, she even could breath out fire. Ruby was able fly over enemies for a little bit and was able to make strikes made of energy that would chase after the enemy, Aaron discovered how his weapon worked when the monster that first attacked him was suddenly slashed through but not by Aaron's will. In Aaron's hand was his sword but it was different, it was grey again but the hilt was made of purple metallic looking roots which almost made the sword looked like it was being corrupted by it. It didn't grow as Aaron used it but rather it seemed like the blade broke off of something and the roots grew onto it, making it more powerful. As they traveled, Arian and Blake still didn't use their weapons as Aaron's magic was also locked for some odd reason. He felt his forms were working still, but he had one for some odd reason. He'll probably use it later, that's when they made it to a castle made of purple brick. The drawbridge was up, which was annoying since that was the only way in. It's obvious no one can just fly up there, so that is technically the only way in. Aaron stood in front of the others, his weapon drawn.

"HEY KITSUNE!" Aaron yelled

That's when a small figure on the castle was seen, everyone could tell he was annoyed.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back

"GET OUT OF HERE ASSHOLE!" Aaron yelled

"OH FUCK YOU!" The Kistune responded

"NO FUCK YOU!" Aaron yelled back

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU"

"FUCK YOU"

"ENOUGH!" The Kitsune said

He can be heard loudly sighing from on top of the castle, everyone else except Aaron was confused.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS?!" He asked

"JACK SENT US, YOU'RE CAUSING THE FOREST TO GET CORRUPTED!" Aaron responded

"OH, OKAY I UNDERSTAND BUT FUCK YOU I'M NOT LEAVING!" The Kitsune said

"WELL AT LEAST LET US FIGHT YOU!" Aaron yelled

"OKAY, COME ON IN!" The Kitsune responded

That's when the drawbridge fell, everyone else was looking at Aaron blankly, Aaron notices this and looks at them confused.

"What?" Aaron asked

No one said anything as they walked inside, Aaron had no idea what was going on. They were all inside, the Kitsune sitting on a throne. He was wearing a yellow dress shirt with brown slacks and some black boots, he had a small pair of black glasses on his nose.

"Alright, now that you're here. We can begin our fight and yOUR-"

"Can we hurry this up, i want to go get some candy." Aaron said interrupting the Kitsune

The Kitsune sighed annoyed, that's when he waved a hand at them like he was wanting them to go away.

"You know what, just go. This wasn't even worth it." The Kitsune said

"What do you mean?" Haruko asked

"I mean, that i was gonna get one of the greatest fights of my life but noooo, i got you eight assholes and i'm now just here in some forest. Waiting to get that fight." The Kitsune said

"Wait, you don't want to destroy everything?" Weiss asked

"Yes, after all, i was freed a long time ago but after a thought about exploring the multiverse, i decided to travel for a bit. I then went fuck it, why not just leave everything the way it is. But after finding an object called the Apple of Enlightenment, i found out that if i stayed here, i would get the best fight in my life. And so, i did, waiting for you eight." The Kistune explained

"What about the monsters?" Amber asked

"Those were here long before i was." The Kitsune said

"Our clothes changing?" Yang asked

"That's just an effect of the forests natural energy." The Kitsune responded

"The dark energy going through here?" Blake asked

"Developed by itself." The Kistune responded

No one said anything, Aaron looked at the group and then back at the Kitsune. He then grinned and summoned his sword, pointing it at the Kitsune.

"We're not gonna deny you a fight, so come one. Let's brawl!" Aaron said

The others nodded and got their weapons out, even Blake and Arian drew theirs. Blake's was a katana of pure darkness while Arian's was a longsword of pure light, that's when the Kitsune grinned and flew into the air.

"Well then, We can begin our fight and YOUR DOOM!" He said

Everyone gave their all in the fight, Aaron suddenly tapped into his drive form and turned into pure darkness. He had a sword made of shadows and started to strike the Kitsune all over, defeating him later and transforming back to normal. The Kitsune slowly got up with a content smile.

"That was the best fight i've ever had, i thank you." He said

"No prob, so see ya?" Aaron said/asked

"Yes, i will see you." The Kistune responded

That's when everyone was teleported back to Jack, after explaining what happened. Jack let the Kitsune stay, even thinking about using him for Halloween. After getting everyone home, they continued on their way to get tons of candy.

 **The End**

* * *

That's it for this short, now we're moving onto Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
